


Rosemary Kinktober 2018

by Greyguardian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blood, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Lesbian Sex, Married Couple, Mirror Sex, Rosemary Month, Sensory Deprivation, dirk is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyguardian/pseuds/Greyguardian
Summary: I saw that some people were doing a Rosemary month and I also saw that it was Kinktober and now my chocolate is in your peanut butter. 31 pieces of 100 words or more each is the goal. Comments appreciated.





	1. Face-Sitting

“I can’t emphasize enough that this is the one time that biting is not encouraged.”  
“I knew you married me for a reason.” Kanaya looked up at her wife, who was currently straddling her, lightly resting on her chest. She was also blushing.  
“There are other reasons!” Rose said indignantly. “You’re hardly in a position to be mocking me.”  
“Hurry and shut me up, then.”  
Rose complied, slowly scooting forward onto Kanaya’s eager mouth. So silenced, Kanaya set about making Rose make some noise for her, instead. Gasps turned to whimpers turned to moans, which in turn were interrupted by a shriek.  
“What the FUCK did I say?”  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”


	2. Begging

“Aw, poor thing…” Rose whispered into her wife’s ear. “You’re thirsty in more ways than one, aren’t you?”  
Kanaya was currently laying on her back, her wife standing over her with the troll’s bulge in her hand. She was also a complete mess. Rose knew that she derived no small amount of… physical pleasure from the act of feeding. A dozen edges ago, the long-suffering rainbow drinker had casually mentioned that she was feeling a tad peckish. Rose had seized the advantage, and now she found herself desperate both to cum and to feed.  
The combination of sensations was enough to turn the normally composed woman into a barely contained animal, but even in this state she refused to bite Rose without permission. Her fangs were on full display and she couldn’t shut her mouth for moaning, but the thought of embarrassment, along with pretty much every other thought, had left long ago. She could hardly speak. The need was too much.  
“Hmm, I deem that look sufficiently charming.” Rose’s hand stopped. “You may ask for release.”  
Kanaya looked up at Rose with pure wonderment. She stared incredulously.  
“Come now, use your words.”  
“P-p-p-” Kanaya began, but she was interrupted by a stroke on her oversensitive bulge.  
“I said speak.”  
Kanaya shut her mouth, swallowed hard, tried to slow her breathing. She had never wanted something so much in her life. “Please?”  
“Please what?” More strokes. Kanaya was right on the edge, fighting to keep from just grabbing the human and draining her dry.  
“P-Please m-may I f-feed?”  
Rose stared, considering. “You may.”  
Kanaya was on her with supernatural speed, rapidly going from lying to standing to pushing to pinning, biting down hard, drinking deep. She drank so fast that the exhilaration pushed her over the edge, and soon Rose’s body was a mess of green genetic fluid and red blood. She collapsed, satisfied, exhausted.  
Rose wiped her hand against her side, considering the mixture. “I don’t seem to recall saying anything about you cumming.”  
A wry smile crossed the Seer’s face as she felt her partner’s body go from perfectly relaxed to perfectly tense.


	3. Sensory Deprivation

“I can still capital S See you, you know.”  
“Do Not Talk To Me About Capital Letters.”  
“I heard you put those in there, as well. I’m hardly deprived.”  
“I will fix that in a moment, but first I invite you to capital S See what I have planned.”  
Under the blindfold, Rose shut her eyes and considered the storm of causality visible to her as a Seer. She gritted her teeth. “What the fuck?”  
“I had Dirk whip up a little computer thingy that fools your powers and lets me know when you’re done. Don’t worry, I did not tell him what it was for.” She picked up a pair of noise cancelling headphones and put them over Rose’s ears even as she was protesting.  
“Kanaya, wait. Kanaya, wait there’s a chance this will be days. Kanaya? Wait!"  
Kanaya switched the vibrator on.  
“Oh god.” Rose struggled against her bonds. “Oh god oh god oh god.”  
Kanaya took a seat and started the timer. Her work done for the time being, she allowed herself to enjoy watching her wife squirm and to idly consider how lucky she was.


End file.
